


Does He Not Want to Live?

by GreyAndEmma



Series: TsukiHina Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awesome comeback by emma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, PDA, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAndEmma/pseuds/GreyAndEmma
Summary: "Please be quiet," he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I can't even hear myself loosing the will to live."And at that Shoyou stopped. He and Kei had been togrther for a couple of montha now and choosing to keep it a secret. Kei just wasnt ready to tell everyone yet. Shoyou realle liked Kei. More than he has ever felt about anyone. And it was because of that, that Kei's statement threw him for a loop.Is Kei really suicidal? Does he want to kill himself? is that why he is always so apathetic? Because he feels like he doesn't matter anyway?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Relationship
Series: TsukiHina Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166795
Kudos: 35





	Does He Not Want to Live?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lot of fun to write. I only hit one roadblock. I couldn't think of a sarcastic comment. Eventually i asked Emma for one and God was it amazing. Comment when you find it! Tell me if y'all want a part 2
> 
> Requested By: rockadoodle05 on Commaful

Tsukishima was having a bad day. He didn’t sleep last night, he got a C back on a test he studied forever for, and had a pounding headache. And it didn’t help the pain that Hinata was babbling on about something louder than he really needed to be after practice. And Tsukishima was on his last nerve. 

“Please be quiet,” he groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t even hear myself losing the will to live.” 

And at that Shoyou stopped. He and Kei had been together for a couple of months now, choosing to keep it a secret because Kei just wasn’t ready to tell everyone yet. Shoyou really liked Kei. More than he has ever loved anyone. And it was because of that, that kei’s statement threw him for a loop. 

_ Is Kei really suicidal? Does he want to kill himself? Is that why he is always so apathetic? Because he feels like he doesn’t matter anyway? _

_ Please. He can’t leave me. I can’t handle that. He is loved. By me. By the team. By his family. He deserves to live.  _

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. So, being the bold person that he is, he approaches Kei where he is sitting near the doors, and kneels down in front of him. 

“Kei, is what you said true? Do you really want to die?”

And the look on his face was pitiful. Kei could see the sadness, the  _ fear  _ in Shoyou’s eyes. And he melts. 

He wants to hold Shoyou and tell him that it’s okay. That he isn’t suicidal. He has a will to live. That he won’t leave Shoyou, ever. That it was all a joke. 

“What are you doing over here with this dickhole,” a voice behind them said. 

Shoyou turned around to see Kageyama. Kageyama was his best friend, and he was great. But now was not the time. “Go suck on your momma’s tiddies, kageyama.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, as Shoyou glared before turning back to Kei. 

That’s when he finally does it. Kei pulls Shoyou into his arms and presses his face into his boyfriend's hair, holding onto him tightly murmuring, “I have a will to live. I was only joking. I know I deserve to be alive. I  _ won’t  _ leave you. I promise. I love you.” 

That’s when Shoyou pulls out of the hug and looks up at Kei. His eyes were teary, but he was smiling. “I love you too,” he knotted his fingers in the fabric of Kei’s shirt, pulling him down until their faces were only inches away, “so much. Kei, I can’t lose you.”

This was the first time Kei had said this. This is the first time Shoyou had said this. But he meant it. He had never meant anything so much. He loved Kei. And Kei loved him. And that was all he needed. Kei. For Kei to be alive. 

“You won’t,” Kei responds just as Shoyou presses their lips together. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist bringing their bodies together. 

He poured everything into this kiss. All of his feelings. His love. His  _ will to live _ . 

It was only when Shoyou began biting at his lips that Kei became completely aware of his surroundings. He pulled away, and buried his head in Shoyou’s hair once again. “Were in the middle of the gym.”

Shoyou just giggled. “Yup!” And buried himself further into Kei’s chest and just hugged him. 

“What just happened?” Shoyou could hear a loud voice shout, only to be cut off with Daichi scolding him. “Language, Tanaka!”

“Umm… What was that?” Kageyama spoke, confusion evident in his tone. 

Shoyou just turned around in Kei’s grip and spoke directly to Kageyama, “Kei and i have been dating for a few months now.”

Kei just nodded from his place, his chin resting atop Shoyou’s head. 

The whole room , that had been silent before, broke into shouts. All of which were akin to ‘What the actual Fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
